


Markers and Best Mates

by Fangirl383



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Soul Mate AU, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl383/pseuds/Fangirl383
Summary: When you draw something on your skin, it will appear on your soul mate. Ron uses this to his advantage.





	Markers and Best Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am two years ago, and it was such a shit show I just knew I had to post it.

Draco Malfoy wasn’t born a very patient man. But he had learned to be when he found out his soulmate was the most stubborn Gryffindor that ever lived. He insisted on Sunday dinners at the Weasley’s, on cooking meals himself instead of using a house elf - no matter how tired he is - and worst of all, he was an avid napper.

And what’s worse, is every time he takes a nap at the random points in the day he decides to, Ron Weasley decides this would be a perfect time to draw things on his best mate’s body. Normally? This would be no big deal. If it weren’t for the fact whatever you write on yourself shows up on your soulmate in the same place.

Draco had been preparing for this break for weeks. This was the first meeting in which his boss was completely willing to let Draco be the one to give the reports. He’d been taking notes on each and every meeting before this, making sure to get the facts so that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. He planned for every eventuality - what he’d do if his boss cancelled, what he’d do if he slept in too late, how to handle the vice president of the company if his coworkers never showed.

The one thing he didn’t plan for was Harry bloody Potter.

He had been up at the front of the conference room, writing on the large whiteboard the data from this month. “As you can see gentlemen, we’ve more than met our potions quota for this month - in fact we’ve nearly doubled. I believe that it’s in our best interest to try and expand our-” He was cut off by a harsh laugh, and immediately frowned at the person. He never was a fan of ridicule - at least not if it was aimed at him. But luckily, he was prepared. “Yes Zabini? Do you have something you’d like to add?”

“No Malfoy, of course not. Please continue.” The humor in the other’s voice hadn’t even attempted to be masked.

“Indeed. Now.” He cleared his throat. “As I was saying, I believe it’s in our company’s best interest to expand our facilities. We need the space to brew, and the increased storage space is more than ideal for-” He was cut off once more by a loud laugh, and glared at Blaise. He was practically folded over in his chair at this point, clutching onto his stomach with one hand and the other covering his mouth in a desperate attempt to hide his laughter. The other witches and wizards in the room were all starting to laugh along as well, each one in a different stage of what could only be described as insanity. “Alright.” Draco started, putting the marker down from the whiteboard. “Would anyone care to tell me whats so funny?”

It was silent for nearly five seconds before someone else - a witch this time, Draco had never really learned her name - burst into giggles of pure glee.

“Zabini you utter prick-” This of course set out another round of even more laughter. “Did you do something?” He and Blaise had been roommates in Hogwarts, so he trusted him about as much as a mouse would trust a cat.

“Hello Draco I’m so sorry I’m late I-” Hermione walked in the door and immediately let out a gasp. “Oh my! What- Were you all just going to let him _stand there like that_?” At these words, Draco immediately glanced down at himself. His clothing all seemed to be in order. His trousers were zipped, his shirt immaculate.

“Granger what in the name of Merlin’s sagging tits is going on exactly?” Draco practically growled out, being pushed past his tolerance levels.

She cleared her throat, and began to dig around in her bag. She pulled out a small circle, opening it to reveal her compact mirror. She held it out for Draco, and when he took it he nearly screamed.

It was _horrible_.

It was a giant _prick_ drawn on his cheek.

It was a _mustache_ drawn onto his upper lip.

It was glasses - not unlike his soulmate’s - drawn around his eyes.

He was going to _murder_ Harry.

Or perhaps _Granger_ would become a widow. 

Hermione chose this time to take the compact back, and usher him towards the door. “I’ll handle the meeting, you go see if you can find Harry.” She gave him a half-hearted smile. “Uh.. I’d suggest a glamor if you’re going to go by floo.”

He cast the glamours quickly, his cheeks no doubt red as a cherry as he made his way towards the floo in the main portion of their office building. The second he stepped out of the other side, and into the house he and Harry shared. Upon seeing that his husband was not asleep on the couch, he assumed that he must be upstairs. Naturally, he shouted, “Harry Potter you better get the _fuck_ down here.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would be more than happy to add a second chapter to this little fic if you'd like! :D Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
